My December
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Ron doesn't know he's dead and Hermione doesn't know he's there. Not until...R & R people!


A/N: My sis gave me the idea top do a sequel to Underneath. This is also a songfic. It goes with My December by Linkin Park. Kinda short. My sister gave me the idea for this fic. She's j-hardys-angel! She rocks!  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, yeah. Like I own anything in this story. Riiight.  
  
Summary: Ron comes back but doesn't realize he's dead. No one can see him anymore.  
  
Hermione was on her knees at the foot of the memorial praying. Praying to God that Ron was happy where he was now. "I hope that he's happy. I would really like you to tell him that I love him." Hermione finished. And as she did so, she felt something cold on her face. It wasn't snowing though. Then she felt an icy breath in her ear.  
"I love you too." The voice whispered. Hermione glanced over to where the voice had came from. There was no one there.  
  
I need you Like I'm taking my last breath Oh, your everything I know So how could I let you, how could I let you go Oh Mmmm  
  
Hermione shivered. She now knew that he could hear her. Whatever she said wherever she said it.  
She took a deep breath and walked back into the tall castle. She was safer now because she knew she had someone watching over her.  
  
This is my December This is my time of the year This is my December This is all so clear   
"I love you too." Ron had whispered. Hermione hadn't heard him though. He knew she didn't because she walked back to the castle without a word. She had looked right at him. Yet she saw nothing. He walked after her. She was hurrying along, back to the Gryffindor common room. She took off her boots then went up the stairs to her room. He couldn't follow her though.  
Boys weren't aloud in the girl's room. She came back down suddenly and she threw her gloves right through him. She didn't notice anyone standing there. Ron touched his stomach where the gloves had just entered. He looked behind him. The gloves were laying on the couch which was behind him. "Voldemort must have put a curse on me which makes me invisible." Ron guessed. Only, he was wrong.  
  
This is my December This is my snow covered home This is my December This is me alone   
Hermione opened up a book which was entitled Standard Book of Spells. Ron rolled his eyes. It was just like Hermione to have someone tell her that he loved her and then she would go and pop open a book. She then began sniffling violently. Ron walked over to her.  
"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked intently. She didn't answer him. She didn't even look at him. He touched her arm and Hermione shuddered. She went over to the fireplace and threw another log in. Ron stood there in amazement. His hand had went right through Hermione's arm. He ran up next to Hermione who was standing in front of the fire, silent tears running down her face.  
"HERMIONE!!!!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. Hermione didn't even flinch.  
"That Voldemort is good!" Ron said, waving his finger in the air.  
  
And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed And I Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed And I Take back all the things that I said to you   
Ron was still standing, for every attempt he made to sit on the couch failed. He was trying to think of a way to reverse this. Hermione had gone up to her room ages ago. 'Probably still reading.' Suddenly, Nearly Headless Nick came through the portrait hole.  
"Hello Ronald." Nick said.  
"Hello Sir Nicholas. Something weird is going on her. No one can see me or hear me. Voldemort has put a curse on me to make me invisible." Ron explained. Nick looked perplexed.  
"Are you sure?" Nick said. For he knew the real answer.  
"Of course. I mean, what else could it be?" Ron replied. Nick didn't want to scare Ron, so he agreed.  
  
And I give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to   
"Well, could you help me to be normal again?" Ron asked. Nick was still aware of the fact that Ron was a ghost. Yet, he didn't want to overwhelm him. So, he played along.  
"Right then. What should I do?" Nick asked. Ron thought about it for a moment.  
"Well, there's really nothing you can do." Ron said. Ron then thought up an idea.  
"You could tell someone real that I'm here and get them to change me back! How about Hermione?" Ron added.  
"I don't think that's a very good idea." Nick immediately responded. He knew how upset Hermione was about all of this. Then, the two of them heard footsteps on the cobblestone staircase. It was Hermione coming down the stairs.  
"Don't be ridiculous! Go ahead." Ron said. Hermione was standing face-to-face with Nick.  
"Oh, hello Sir Nicholas." Hermione said sadly. She was wiping her eyes rapidly.  
  
This is my December These are my snow covered dreams This is me pretending This is all I need   
Nick looked at Ron.  
"Hello Hermione. How're you holding up?" Nick asked.  
"Not very well. I miss Ron alot." Hermione said, tears spilling over her cheeks once more. Ron sighed.  
"Don't worry Hermione. I'm about to come back." Ron said aloud to Nick.  
"Hold your horses my boy!" Nick yelled.  
"Who are you talking to?" Hermione asked.  
"Uhh...This is going to sound weird. But, it's actually Ron." Nick stuttered. Hermione look taken aback.  
"How could you be joking about this now?! You know as well as I do that Voldemort killed Ron! If he was a ghost, I would see him too!" Hermione yelled. Suddenly, it all came crashing down on Ron...He was dead.  
  
And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed And I Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that And I Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed And I   
Nick looked very disheveled.  
"Not necessarily." Nick mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Hermione said, still furious.  
"Beginner ghosts, which are people who have just been killed, cannot be seen by real people. But by fellow ghosts." Nick explained.  
"You mean Ron's right there?" Hermione said, glancing in the direction of Ron. Nick nodded.  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you And I give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to   
Hermione's eyes began filling up with tears. She couldn't believe he was there. Her face lit up.  
"Can he hear me?" Hermione asked, in a small squeaky voice. Nick nodded.  
"He didn't know he was dead at first. You just told him. He's a bit overwhelemed." Nick said. Hermione's face fell.  
"I'm really sorry about that Ron." Hermione said. Nick looked over at Ron.  
"He says it's ok. It's worth it just to know that you know he's there." Ron said through Nick. A small smile spread across Hermione's face. Hermione slowly put her hand up. It made contact with the side of Ron's face. Hermione shivered again.  
"How long will it be before I can see him?" Hermione asked.  
"About two months." Nick said.  
"I'll mark my calendar." Hermione said, not joking. Ron smiled though. She would have loved to have wrapped her amrs around him at that very moment.  
  
This is my December This is my time of the year This is my December This is all so clear   
Hermione began frowning again.  
"Harry and Ginny and the rest of your family will have wanted to talk to you." Hermione said, feeling incredibly guilty.  
"Ron says that he just wants to talk to you for now." Nick said. Hermione smiled. Ron touched Hermione's face. Hermione felt something cold on her face. She put her hand over his.  
"Is that him touching my face?" Hermione asked. "Yes." Nick replied. Hermione smiled.  
"I wish I could feel you." Hermione said deeply. Nick rolled his eyes.  
"Look. I guess I should tell you this now. There is something I can do. I can see how much you love eachother." Nick said pulling out a large horn. Hermione cocked an eyebrow.  
"What does that do?" She asked.  
"I will blow this horn. Before I do, Ron stand in front of me." Nick began. Ron did as he was told.  
"State your name please." Nick continued.  
  
Give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to   
"Um. Ron Weasley." Ron said uneasily. Suddenly, Nick began blowing the horn. A blast overthrew the room. Papers were flying everywhere. Things were falling over. Hermione was knocked off her feet. The blast soon ended. Hermione's eyes widened and fill with tears. She jumped up and ran over to Ron. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"You can see me?" Ron asked.  
"Yes! And I can feel you too." She said. She slowly leaned in and placed her lips upon his. He smiled which she felt. They stayed like that for hours, not really caring about anything else. It was of course, Ron's December.  
  
Give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to   
  
A/N: Hello all. That should bring a tear or too. All the reviews I got for the other one had the word cry or cried. I mean every single one! I've always wanted to make a story that made people cry! It means that my story touched their hearts. YAY for tears!  
Ciao! 


End file.
